miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrienette
Adrienette, is the pairing between Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Adrienette is one of the four ships in the Love Square along Ladynoir, Marichat and Ladrien. Relationship Overview Canonically, Marinette is deeply in love with Adrien, to the point where she stutters constantly and stumbles whenever she is near him. Adrien is completely oblivious to Marinette's feelings, as she has never been able to tell him, However, Marinette and Adrien had a rocky start. In "Stoneheart," when they meet for the first time, Marinette enters the classroom just in time to catch Adrien hunched over her seat, seemingly sticking chewing gum on her chair while Chloé and Sabrina laugh at her. Thinking he was in league with Chloé, Marinette initially dislikes Adrien and gives him the cold shoulder, when in reality, all he was trying to do was get the chewing gum off her chair. When Nino asks Adrien why he didn't rat Chloé out as the real culprit of the prank, Adrien admits that even though Chloé isn't all good, she's the only friend he's ever had. Sympathetic, Nino then befriends Adrien and tells him to just be honest and talk to Marinette. The Umbrella Scene Later that day, it starts to rain, and Marinette is forced to wait at the school's gate for the rain to stop. Adrien approaches her with an umbrella and greets her, but Marinette turns her head away, still mad at him. Adrien finally gathers the courage to tell her the truth, and explains to her that he had wanted to get the chewing gum off her chair. He admits to never had gone to school before and to not having any friends, explaining that all of this was new to him. Adrien then offers his umbrella to her while she stares dumbfounded at him, taken aback by his kindness. She grabs the umbrella hesitantly, touching his hand and twitching. Then she takes it, but it closes up on her, causing Adrien to burst out laughing, but Marinette quickly joins and laughs with him. As he leaves, Plagg says that they're already lovebirds. Adrien corrects him by saying that she is just a friend, but smiles warmly at the declaration as he just fell in love with her. Marinette on the other hand, finds herself stuttering as she waves goodbye to Adrien. As she wonders why she was stammering all of a sudden, Tikki flies up and says, "I think I might have an idea!" while Marinette gets flustered. Status After Clearing Things Up Throughout the series Marinette, finds herself flustering and stuttering whenever she's talking to Adrien or near him. Although awkward in front of Adrien, he still talks to her when he sees her. In "Stormy Weather", it is revealed Marinette sometimes thinks about her future with Adrien and having children (preferably three), with a dog and hamsters. In "Troublemaker", Adrien senses somethings going on, like Marinette having a possible crush on him- although she denies it, saying she's just a "fan". He invites her to his next photo shoot so he has a friend there. Their relationship seems to be closer as in "Reverser", Adrien only really notices, talks, and even winks at Marinette. Although Marinette still stutters, she can have a semi perfect conversation with Adrien. Category:Pairings Category:Lady bug Category:Mediamass